


Keepsakes

by de_temps_en_tempss



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_temps_en_tempss/pseuds/de_temps_en_tempss
Summary: Jyn finds out where Cassian's parka came from basically





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I just thought of an origin for that ubiquitous blue parka and had to share with y'all. Idk if anyone's thought of this but yeah this is my first attempt at rebelcaptain fic so... let me know what you think?

"Cassian," Jyn began, entering their shared quarters. Technically they were his but at this point it didn't matter; she slept there more often than not. "You would not believe—" she stopped when she heard a splash and a frustrated noise from the fresher. "Cass?" She walked in to see him glaring at a bundle of blue fabric on the floor and the sink filled with red-tinted water. "What are you doing? Is that your parka?"

"It won't kriffing come out," he said, gritting his teeth. His brow was wrinkled and he seemed almost childlike in his petulance. 

"What won't come out?" She almost wanted to chuckle at him, standing in the middle of the bathroom still glaring at his ever-present jacket. 

"The blood," he said, simply. Something in his expression made her step closer, put a hand on his arm. He seemed to unclench a bit and finally turned to look at her. "I— it dried. Overnight. I didn't mean to leave it, but I was just so tired when I got back and now— now it won't wash out." There was a helpless tinge to his voice, like he didn't know what to do. The entire scene was completely at odds with what she knew of him. Rarely had she seen him lose his composure on such a way, if ever. 

"Well... let me see it," she said, picking up the wet parka to assess the stains. It dripped pink onto the tiles. She could see the darker spots that were obviously bloodstains. He had rubbed at them in the sink she guessed, but much of the blood remained. "Have you just been using water?" 

"Yeah, I've been scrubbing the stains under some warm water." She shook her head. 

"Warm water will set stains. Cold water is best. Why don't you go request a basin and see if you can find some hydrogen peroxide or if the kitchens can spare some white vinegar? Then we'll see what we can do about these stains," she said softly. "In the meantime I'll just wash up a bit and change, okay?" He nodded and left the room, presumably in search of the items she named. 

When he came back with a tub and a bottle labeled hydrogen peroxide, she was in a clean set of clothes and was further inspecting his parka. "Go fill that with cold water," she instructed. He still seemed childlike, quietly doing as she said. 

"Now what?" She took the bottle and poured some of the chemical directly onto each stain and left the whole thing to soak in the cold water. 

"Now we let it sit for a while." A slightly awkward silence grew between them. Jyn sat on the bed while he sat at the desk. She watched him; the way he couldn't seem to sit still, a sort of worry on his face. Normally, he was the one who calmed her when seemed ready to twitch out of her skin. She wasn't used to having to be gentle, having to calm him for once. She didn't know what to say. 

"Normally, I toss bloody clothes," he said, just as she was about to open her mouth. He paused. "It's not mine, you know."

"The blood?" She hadn't thought so, since he seemed uninjured from his recent mission. 

He shook his head. "The jacket. It's... it was my dad's. I think. I guess I don't know for sure." 

"Oh. But I thought..." she trailed off. She wasn't sure, actually, what she thought, but she was under the impression he'd left Fest young and with nothing. At least, that's what she'd gathered. In fact, until now, she had no idea the parka even meant much to him let alone that it was his father's. 

"I got it later. Years later, when a mission took me to the same system. I couldn't resist, you know? Checking." But she didn't. 

Force, if she'd ever been near Lah'mu there wasn't a chance in hell she'd dare to visit. To see what was left of the farm she held blurry memories of. To check if her scuffed stormtrooper doll was still lying at the bottom of that dark hideaway. She shook her head slightly, to clear her thoughts; this moment was about Cassian. "Sorry, yeah go on," she said. 

"Well, I landed and I found my old house. It was just the way we left it: chairs askew, things overturned from the chaos. And hanging on his chair was this— this parka. I seem to remember him wearing it, though I can't be sure. Anyway, I took it with me. It was still big at the time. Fits perfectly now." He ran his fingers his hair, and looked at the parka, sitting in its basin. The cold water had taken on a pink tinge. 

Jyn didn't know what to say. Instead, she got up and approached the jacket. "Hey maybe it's done soaking now." He came over and knelt down next to her. Wordlessly, the began to scrub at different stains. As the fabric lightened to its proper blue, Cassian seemed to loosen at her side. When they were done, she dumped out the dirty water while he hung the parka to dry. 

The way he handled it with a care she somehow never noticed before made her pull out her necklace. "Thank you," he said turning around. "It means a lot." She wasn't sure if he meant helping to get the stains out, or the parka in general. 

"I get it," she said, absentmindedly tugging on the kyber crystal. His eyes followed the motion, and he opened his mouth, swiftly closing it again. 

There was usually an ease between them. She had been sharing his room for weeks now, without a single odd moment. They ribbed each other readily and were comfortable enough to share a bed. But they'd never broached anything more serious. Something about his sharing about the parka seemed to soften something inside her, though. The ease they had was nice, but maybe it was okay to share the harder things, too. 

"You can ask," she said. "I don't mind." She moved onto the bed and motioned for him to join her. It had been late when she arrived and now it was surely sometime after one. "It was my mom's."

"Yeah?" He turned the lights out before slipping under the covers next to her. 

"Mhmm," she muttered somewhat sleepily. 

"Tell me about her." She wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about when she got the necklace, or about her mom. Either way, she supposed she could start at around the same spot. 

"Well," she said, yawning. "A long time ago..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this and that it wasn't too bad lol i haven't written in ages. Feel free to tell me what you thought or drop by and say hi on tumblr if you wanna talk or freak out about Star Wars/rebelcaptain @de-temps-en-tempss   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/de-temps-en-tempss


End file.
